Raindrops
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: As soon as the raindrops started to fall down faster from the sky, he knew she was his again. The drops came even faster, harder… So were their breaths. CarJack.


_**Raindrops.**_

_Summary: As soon as the raindrops started to fall down faster from the sky, he knew she was his again. The drops came even faster, harder… So were their breaths.  
Spoilers: None.  
Pairing: Carly/Jack. Who else ;-).  
Note: Something that came into my mind… Please enjoy, xx. _

Her gorgeous blonde hair was even more gorgeous in contrast with the black top she was wearing. And even without seeing her face, I knew it was her. She was here, sitting at the place where our spot used to be. The place where the boathouse used to be. Her petite form was sitting in the grass, not wearing a jacket, and I knew she was going to get cold sometime soon. Grey clouds started to form above our heads and I was sure drops would start to fall in any minutes. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Carly has always been the most beautiful woman in my world. And, when I looked at her at this moment, I knew that would never change.

I kept staring at her, walking a little closer to her every now and then. I knew she hadn't noticed me yet. I also knew that I was supposed to turn around again and walk away. I knew that I had Janet waiting for me at the farm. I loved Janet. I truly did. But Janet would never be Carly. Being with Janet would never feel the way it felt to be with Carly. Carly. My beautiful, sweet Carly. I don't think there's a way I could live without that woman in my life. No matter what stupid mistakes she makes, I'll always forgive her. I think that has become a part of our relationship; she screws up, I fix it, she feels sorry and I forgive her.

She suddenly turns her head, and now we're facing each other. I can tell she feels caught; her usual pale skin turns a little rosier than usual. I can tell she's afraid of what I'm going to do. I can't blame her for that; we haven't been on best terms lately. But I couldn't stop loving Carly. I never could.

Without saying a word, I walk closer to her. She gets up immediately, almost tripping because of her sudden movements. I can see she wants to apologize, that she wants to explain why she's here. I don't care about any excuses she's about to make. I know perfectly well why she's here. I walk closer until I'm only centimeters away from her. I can feel her breath on my face. She wants to talk, but I put my finger on her mouth and whisper: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being with Janet. I was wrong. I'm still wrong. I love you, Carly. Only you. And I'll never stop. "

I move my hand to her cheek and cup it. I can feel how Carly's leaning into it, while she softly says: "Oh, Jack… What are you doing? What are we doing? You know what's going to happen if we continue this. We shouldn't… Janet's waiting for you…"

Her plea against us being together isn't very convincing; her whole body language says she wants me. I know this isn't fair towards Janet, but I can't hide my feelings anymore. I can't do anything but shook my head before I move my lips towards her until they meet hers. Feeling those lips against mine again felt better than anything. I knew those lips better than anything, and feeling them on mine again was incredible. We open our mouths at the same time, entering each other's mouths with our tongues. I feel her hands around my neck while mine are caressing the skin on her back. Her body's pressing against mine, and I love how it feels.

We break our kiss for a short second, and at the same time, I feel a drop on my nose. I can tell Carly feels something too. She smiles ate me before she whispers: "Are you sure about this?"

I kiss her lips lightly before I answer: "More than sure."

At that point, the raindrops started to fall down faster. He moved his head closer to hers again and their lips met again. As soon as the raindrops started to fall down faster from the sky, he knew she was his again. The drops came even faster, harder… So were their breaths. I knew she could feel my arousal against her thigh. "I think it's getting time for you to take me home," I whispered.

Carly raised her eyebrow with a smile and said: "I bet you do."

Our clothes were soaked from the rain and her hair was plastered against her skin. She still looked beautiful though. "I love you, Carly. I never stopped."

The smile she gives me is beautiful. Her gorgeous eyes glister and I know we're about to start all over again as she whispers: "I love you too. I always have. You're my true north, Jack. You will always be."

Our foreheads rest against the other, and I know she will take me home. Where I belong. Where we belong.

_Note: I hope you liked it. It popped into my mind and I just started writing. I love Carly and Jack, and I do hope this story is something you guys enjoyed. Xx. _


End file.
